Verdad y Reto con Dragón Ball (ft MusicStrike)
by MusicStrike
Summary: Pregunten y Retén a sus personajes favoritos de Dragón Ball y a mi también Rating por si acaso! Pongamos a los saiyajin celosos ;) PD: En esta historia Trunks y Goten son niños
1. Introducción

Queridos lectores Kawaii que leen esto :3

Siento que los he dejado muy abandonados estos días que he andado por las ciudades de Europa y por eso me disculpo, les escribo esto para decirles que en el tiempo que esté en Europa escribiré un mini Verdad y Reto con los personajes de Dragón Ball, claro que yo también participaré en las preguntas y retos que hagan, con respecto a "Soy Sólo Humana" actualizaré el domingo ya que estaré un poco ocupada con las clases a las que no he ido, sino es mucho, actualizaré el mismo jueves que llegue a Tegucigalpa, actualmente estoy en República Checa, Praga, hoy mismo partiré a Alemania, Berlín (son las 12:54 am y no puedo dormir XD) así que... MANDEN SUS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS!

ATTE: MusicStrike (a.k.a Andrea)


	2. Capitulo 1

**YO: HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES**

 **Este es el primer capítulo de Verdad y Reto con Dragon Ball (ft MusicStrike)**

 **Lamentablemente Dragon Ball no me pertenece, pertenece a Akira Toriyama**

 **Vegeta: Gracias a Kami que no te pertenece**

 **Yo: FUERA DE AQUÍ ENANO**

 **Vegeta: MISERABLE INSECTO**

 **Yo: DUENDE DE POCA ESTATURA**

 **Vegeta: SABANDIJA! *se va***

 **Yo: TE GANÉ PEQUEÑO GREMLIN…. Ahora con las preguntas .**

 _aichita123_ _: ¿Cómo te ha ido?_

 **Yo: Bien, gracias, mañana nos vemos en el cole, te llevo un KitKat y al cole llevo dos bolsas de mini chocolates para todas y lo que sobre es nuestro más un chocolatote**

 **Gokú: YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UN CHOCOLATOTE *con carita de cachorrito atropellado***

 **Yo: Awwww…NO**

 **Goten: Yo también quiero**

 **Yo: Toma ternurita *le doy el chocolate***

 **Goten: YAY *le enseña la lengua a Gokú* TE GANÉ PAPÁ *se come el chocolate***

 **Yo: TOMALA GOKÚ *me acuerdo del fic* Siguiente pregunta, esta es para Gohan**

 _la reina de la luna y el sol_ _:_ _gohan (por si acaso saludos para el, es mi personaje favorito ademas de que es muuuyyyyyy y cuando digo muy es muuuuuyyyyyy guapo ;3)_ _  
_ _que pasaria si en vez de mitad saiyajin fueras mitad neko?_ _para mi seria muy KAWAI._

 **Gohan: Saludos para ti también *sonrojado por lo de guapo* Bueno… supongo que seguiría siendo un héroe o por lo menos ayudar a mi papá a combatir el mal**

 **Yo: LO SE, SERÍA TAN KAWAII**

 **Gohan: *creido* Lo sé**

 **Yo: Ya pareces hijo de Vegeta ¬.¬**

 **Vegeta: NO COMPARES A ESE INSECTO CONMIGO, SI FUERA HIJO MIO…**

 **Chi-Chi: Que gracias a Kami-sama no lo es**

 **Todos: Uuuuhhhh**

 **Yo: Bueno, bueno ya, por mas que me guste verlos pelear hay que hacer un fic**

 **Todos menos Vegeta: Ok ^.^**

 **Vegeta: HMMP**

 **Yo: Bueno, siguiente pregunta**

 _YoIloveDBZ: Goten y Trunks: Como se conocieron?_

 **Goten: Bueno, mi mamá fue a ver a Bulma a corporación capsula, mamá me dijo que fuera al patio a jugar…sigue tu Trunks**

 **Trunks: Yo estaba en mi cuarto jugando a un videojuego cuando escuché un ruido, vi por la ventana y vi a Goten intentando atrapar a una mariposa, me pareció divertido y fui a jugar con él, nos presentamos y seguimos jugando**

 **Trunks y Goten: DESDE ENTONCES SOMOS MEJORES AMIGOS! *abrazados por el cuello***

 **Yo: Kawaii, bueno siguiente preunta**

 _ILoveDBZ: Goku: Que dirias si Milk te dice que tendras un 3er hijo?_

 **Goku: V..V..VOLVER A SER PAPÁ?! *con lagrimitas en los ojos* OTRO MINI YO? O UNA MINI CHI-CHI? O MEJOR AÚN, UNOS PEQUEÑOS MELLIZOS?! SERÍA TAN FELIZ, tener otro pequeño/a corriendo por la casa, enseñarle a hablar y a luchar, dormirlo/a en una cunita *con ojitos anime* SERÍA HERMOZO, KAMI-SAMA!**

 **Yo: LOL, ESA REACCION**

 **Chi-Chi:…**

 **Yo: Chi-Chi?**

 **Chi-Chi: ….**

 **Yo: Bueno, AHORA CON LOS RETOS!**

 _la reina de la luna y el sol_ _:_ _trunks (asi se escribe?) y es ver todas las peliculas de actividad paranormal._

 **Trunks: Si, así se escribe, FACIL**

 **# 5 minutos después de que comenzó la primera película #**

 **Trunks: QUÍTALA *con los ojos tapados***

 **Yo: NO**

 **# después de ver toda la saga #**

 **Trunks: …alguien por favor abráceme**

 **Bulma: Lo siento hijo, estoy ocupada arreglando la cámara de gravedad para tu padre porque si no, no me deja dormir**

 **Vegeta: Abrázate tu solo enano**

 **Goten: *dormido***

 **Gohan: *también dormido***

 **Videl: *dormida***

 **Goku: *sigue llorando porque no le di chocolate***

 **Roshi: *siendo pervertido***

 **Krillin: Lo siento Trunks, tengo en brazos a Marron**

 **18: No *sale***

 **Marron: *dormida***

 **Chi-Chi: *sale del trance* Que paso?**

 **Yo: *Le cuento todo***

 **Chi-Chi: Ahh**

 **Trunks: …ALGUIEN POR FAVOR ABRACEME POR KAMI-SAMA! *llorando***

 **Chi-Chi: ABRAZALO *me grita***

 **Yo: ÑO**

 **Chi-Chi: SI**

 **Yo: ÑO**

 **Trunks: POR FAVOR!**

 **Yo: OK *abraso a Trunks* FELIZ?**

 **Trunks: Gracias**

 **Yo: Bueno, siguiente reto**

 _Ivet vegeta brie_ _:_ _Reto a vegeta a admitir que ama a su familia frente a todo el equipo z_

 **Yo: …Vegeta hazlo…**

 **Vegeta: …NO…**

 **Yo: Cobarde**

 **Vegeta: COMO?!**

 **Yo: Lo que escuchaste**

 **Vegeta: YA VERAS INSECTO!**

 **Yo: Dilo entonces**

 **Vegeta: A…A…A**

 **Yo: DILO DE UNA VEZ**

 **Vegeta: AMO A MI FAMILIA!**

 **Todos: o.0**

 **Vegeta: /¬¬/ FELICES?!**

 **Todos: si…**

 **Vegeta: ADIÓS *se va***

 **Yo: Espera, príncipe, todavía falta**

 **Vegeta: Grrrr**

 **Yo: Bueno, este reto esta buenísimo**

 _YoILoveDBZ:_ _Mi reto es para Vegeta: Que le de un beso a Bulma en publico._

 **Todos: BESO! BESO!**

 **Vegeta: *con un sonrojo "leve" (sonrojo nivel: super saiyajin Dios)***

 **Bulma: *sonrojada***

 **Vegeta: *se acerca lentamente***

 **Bulma: *también se acerca lentamente***

 **Yo: (pensando: KAMI-SAMA QUE PACIENCIA)**

 **Vegeta: *le da un besito pequeñito a Bulma en los labios***

 **# 10 segundos después #**

 **Vegeta: LO HICE!**

 **Yo: Ya lo se, lo ví. Bueno, siguiente reto**

 _jessicaoscura:_

 _Goku te reto a que entrenes a milk y la hagas mas fuerte de lo que ya es mucho mas que 18 y te reto a besarla si no lo haces  
Gohan:sueltame!  
Yo:eso es nadamas la advertencia  
Gohan:haz eso papá!_

 **Gokú: B…b..bueno *se acerca a Chi-Chi***

 **Chi-Chi: *también se acerca***

 **Gokú: *toma por la cintura a Chi-Chi y le da un besito :3)**

 **Yo: *kawaiiness overload***

 **Gokú: Ya *sonrojado* Ven Chi, te voy a entrenar**

 **=Camara de Gravedad= 1 año/dia después**

 **Goku: Ya la entrené, viendo su ki ella es igual de fuerte que 18, si no un poquito mas**

 **Todos: Oh**

 **Yo: siguiente reto**

 _aichita123:_ _  
Que hagan el reto de Dont Laugh Challenche (no se como se escribe reto rn ingles)_

 **Yo: OKAY ^.^**

 ***sale un video de Gohan bailando con el dragon cuando era chiquito***

 **Gohan: NOOOOOO**

 **Videl: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA PARA PARA POR FAVOR PARA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Yo: Estas fuera Videl**

 **Videl: KAMI-SAMA VALIÓ LA PENA**

 ***sale un video de Goku y Vegeta bailando el caramelldansen***

 **Gohan y Goten: KAMI-SAMA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Trunks: AY POR KAMI JAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Goku y Vegeta: NO SE RIAN *sonrojados***

 **Yo: están fuera**

 ***sale el video de Chi-Chi queriendo atacar a Maron (la ex de Krillin)**

 **Vegeta: JAJAJAJAJAJA MUJER TEMPERAMENTAL Y …espera…viste eso Kakarotto?**

 **Gokú: CHI-CHI SABE USAR EL KAIOKEN!**

 **Yo: Vegeta estas fuera**

 **Vegeta: ¨beep¨¨beep¨**

 **Yo: SIN MALAS PALABRAS**

 **Y así van perdiendo hasta que la ganadora es…18!**

 **18: a que? *medio dormida***

 **Yo: Olvidenlo…SIGUIENTE RETO**

 _mariposa28280_ _:_ _parece que no a aparecido mi reto así que comento denuevo :D  
Reto a __ambas_ _Videl (la presente que conoce bien a Gohan y la antigua que no lo conocía) en el ultimo caso se pueden acoplar los amigos de ambos (claro esta con la actitud que tenían con el) y lo que deben hacer es cuidar a un pequeño Gohan como al del principio de la serie, con esa exacta mentalidad, recuerdos y físico que tenia, y que al pasar un tiempo (el que la escritora quiera) este crezca y recupere sus recuerdos y madurez, hasta que vuelva a su edad normal sin recordar nada :D_

 **Yo: Bueno, parece que hay dos retos para Gohan y Videl que son casi lo mismo, así que voy a poner el otro también, para evitar confusiones**

 _Guest:_ _Pues hola :D  
Lo primero que hare sera un reto para videl: nuestro querido Gohan volvera a ser un niño pequeño (mental y fisicamente) y no sabra nada de lo que a ocurrido en el futuro en el que estan todos, cada ciero rato (decidelo tu) crecera a otra edad que tenia hasta que vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre(recuperara recuerdos y fuerza) Te pido porfavor que hagas el mismo reto a la Videl del pasado y a los amigos y compañeros de gohan :D_

 **Yo: Bueno, ahora mismo estoy un poco confundida así que haré los dos retos de un solo, pero también le ocurrirá lo mismo a Videl, claro está que después de que cuide a chibi Gohan *pongo mis manos alrededor de mi boca y grito* SHENRON!**

 **Shenron: *aparece de la nada* ¿Que quieres?**

 **Yo: Uno de los deseos que me debes**

 **Shenron: Dime**

 **Yo: Quiero que hagas a Gohan un bebe otra vez y que cada vez que yo lo diga crezca a cierta edad**

 **Shenron: Cumplido! *se va***

 **Gohan: *convertido en un bebeshito de 4 años muy kawaii e inconsciente***

 **Chi-Chi: MI GOHAN HA CRECIDO TANTO! QUIERO VOLVER A ABRAZAR A UN NIÑITO DE 4 AÑOS *llorando***

 **Yo: *con un teléfono en la mano* Por favor consíganme a un niño de 4 años bien kawaii, si, gracias, en cuanto llega?, 10 minutos, ok *cuelgo el teléfono* Tranquila, ya llega el encargo**

 **#10 minutos después#**

 **Llega un niño de 4 años con ojitos cafés, cabello castaño oscuro, un gorrito azul, traje de camisita azul que dice "RYU" con pantaloncitos negros y unos zapatitos azul oscuro**

 **Ryu: *Va donde Chi-Chi y la abraza***

 **Chi-Chi: *carga a Ryu y lo duerme***

 **Ryu: *acomoda su cabecita en el hombro de Chi-Chi y duerme***

 **Todos: *conmovidos por la escena***

 **Hombre: Vengo a traer al niño**

 **Chi-Chi: *se lo da* Adiós Ryu! *ya feliz***

 **Ryu: Adiósh**

 **Gohan bebeshitu: *se despierta* ñam ñam ñam Mami?!**

 **Chi-Chi: Hola Gohan-chan! ya que despertaste, te quiero presentar a Videl, ella te cuidará por un tiempo, ok?**

 **Gohan bebeshitu: Shi mami**

 **Videl: (pensando: ME APROVECHARÉ DE LA SITUACIÓN!) Hola bebé, escuché que eres muy buen bailarín, quieres darme una presentación?**

 **Gohan bebeshitu: OKAY *se pone a bailar esto:** **/RYH-mOPzCEE?t=25***

 **Videl: *grabandolo***

 **Gohan bebeshitu: Ya terminé señorita**

 **Videl: *aguantando la risa* OKAY ^.^**

 **Yo: *tratando de no reír* Bueno queridos lectores, disculpen por haber actualizado hasta ahora, son las tareas. Gracias por leer!**

 **Gokú: Hola, soy Gokú, en el próximo capitulo de Verdad y Reto con Dragon Ball…**

 **Yo: *le doy una patada al estilo Chuck Norris* CALLATE GOKÚ**


End file.
